


klutz

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: simon punches baz in the face





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a really quick blurb i wrote bc i was bored

I just wanted to get a coffee in peace. But  _no_ , Penny had to spring Micah’s surprise trip on me. I should’ve known, when she said she’d buy me coffee and scones. She always tried to bribe me into favors. It was their anniversary, or something. I don’t know. I can barely keep track of my own life, let alone anyone else’s. (Which is probably why Agatha dumped me. I forgot our anniversary. Again).

“Penny, I can’t do that!” Penny wanted me to drive a car to pick up her boyfriend from the airport tomorrow during her class.

“Simon, I’m not asking you to kill a man for me-”

“You basically are! The last time I rode a bike, three people ended up in A&E. And that was just a  _bike_!” Penny started laughing.

She knew I wasn’t kidding, she was the one who brought me to A&E (I might’ve been one of the three people…. ).

“Anyways-” My hand immediately connected ( _hard_ ) with the (gorgeous) face of the boy standing in line behind me. He crumpled to the floor.

Baz

I should’ve gone to my normal coffeehouse. Instead, I had decided to follow the cute blonde nightmare into the Starbucks halfway across town (I didn’t follow him across town, I was out trying to find some book Fiona wanted).

But then I saw him. He was dressed like one of those pastel hipsters on tumblr, and fuck it, he looked damn cute in that too-big sweater. So yes, I followed him and his girlfriend with the crazy purple hair (all the cute ones are straight, dammit) into Starbucks.

I wanted coffee, anyways. I’d been out since 8 that morning, I needed a pick-me up.

Getting punched in the face wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, though.

“Fuck!” I moaned, and the entire coffee shop turned to look at me. The golden boy immediately rushed to my side, kneeling on the floor.

“Merlin… I’m so sorry, I’m so clumsy- Penny stop laughing and get some napkins!” His girlfriend (?) was hunched over laughing her ass off and I watched dazedly as the gorgeous klutz that nearly broke my nose reached over to brush my hair away from my face.

“Oh, I got you good… fuck, I’m sorry. Can I buy you a coffee?” I just nodded. I had no fucking clue what the gorgeous blonde boy was saying.


End file.
